This application relates to a new cultivar of Vanda, as described in EU application number 2011/2168, filed Sep. 12, 2011, grant pending, to which applicant claims priority. The new variety is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling from the crossing of the unpatented, proprietary seed parent Vanda ‘RR-CS221’ with the unpatented, proprietary pollen parent referred to as Vanda ‘C832221’. The crossing was made by the inventor in his research greenhouse in Chonburi, Thailand in October of 1987.
The new variety was first selected by the inventor, Thumrong Suphachadiwong, a citizen of Thailand, in February 1998, in a research greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘SPCDW1110’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPCDW1110’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand by tissue culture in March of 1999. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.